Training in the genetic basis of pediatric gastrointestinal disorders: The revolutions in genetics and genomics have led to discoveries in a range of GI diseases, many of which affect the health of children. Pediatric gastroenterologists who are trained in genetic research will be essential in the effort to identify novel genetic cause of GI disease, reveal their molecular mechanisms, and translate them into therapy. The outstanding laboratory, translational, and clinical research at CHOP and the Perelman School of Medicine (PSOM) present an ideal environment for research career development in the genetics of pediatric GI disease. The overarching goals of the this training program are to: Train a cadre of committed researchers to investigate the genetic basis of pediatric GI disease and to use this knowledge to improve the health of children and adults. Provide these individuals with the skill sets and foundation for career advancement. Encourage innovation and leadership in academic pediatric GI. The Specific Aims of this training program are to: Identify, recruit and foster the career development of post-doctoral research trainees from the pool of CHOP GI fellows, PSOM GI fellows, and other scientists committed to training and career development in the genetics of pediatric gastrointestinal disease. Match trainee strengths and interests with mentoring teams. Provide intensive mentored research experience and training with dedicated faculty. Provide career mentoring, including training on successful grant and manuscript preparation. Bring together faculty and fellows through seminar series and other academic activities to create a collaborative community of physician-scientists. Provide guidance for structured learning opportunities on the principles of genetic research, including research ethics and the protection of animal and human subjects. To achieve these goals, we have designed a training program comprising: Two years of support per trainee, with a total of 4 training slots each year (2 slots in the first year). Mentored independent research with a team approach and scholarship oversight. Career mentoring including individualized independent development plans (IDP), seminars and workshops focusing on professional development and career advancement skills. Didactic opportunities designed to provide specific research skills. Seminars, workshops and journal clubs focusing on research and progress in the field.